<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minatozaki Heir by Safiras</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040024">Minatozaki Heir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safiras/pseuds/Safiras'>Safiras</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dahyun carries a expensive ring on her pocket, Dahyun is poor, F/F, I would die for Mr. Minatozaki, J line are rich heir friends, Mentioned Other ITZY Member(s), Sana is an heir, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author also likes to say Minatozaki, Unplanned Pregnancy, no beta we die like men, pure self indulgence, time doesn't matter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safiras/pseuds/Safiras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's tea Momo, pregnant women can drink tea"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minatozaki Heir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sana and Dahyun were a thing for so long that you could probably ask a freshman about it and they would know some rumor after the young couple. They had a pretty conventional story, met at the freshman fair and hit off from there, it would be all perfect if it wasn't for two tiny details, first Sana was an heir that needed to be married until 21 to receive her heritage and second their constant in and out kinda a relationship. There weren't many moments where you could say "Oh that's Minatozaki Sana and her alpha Dahyun", those two were always involved in some kind of disagreement. Nayeon would always say that was what made them soulmates, Jeongyeon, on the other hand, would probably say that was made them right for each other, however, they need to work on their relationship. Tzuyu, kinda biased with her unnie Sana always said that Jeongyeon needed to rethink her judgments because, honestly, she and Nayeon weren't much better.<br/>
</p>
<p>Sana didn't put much thought on being the heir of the Minatozaki empire, however, the thought of Mr. Minatozaki being her father in law would scare Dahyun right to her bones. The first time Dahyun met the Minatozaki's she was wearing jeans and a suit jacket and as much as the traditional Thai sweets she brought amazed Mrs. Minatozaki, she had a light feeling that Mr. Minatozaki wasn't so fond of her. The second time she faced Mr. Minatozaki, they went to a boutique to buy Dahyun a fancy suit later that week, "Don't want to see my future in-law wearing jeans in my house", so Dahyun just went with the wind. After confessing her fears to Chaeyoung, her friend just said that was normal for rich folks, Mr. Myoui bought her a whole "fucking tailored navy three-piece suit" and in her own words "He even made me swear I would call it nothing but tailored navy three-piece suit, these rich people are insane dude, don't worry about it".<br/>
</p>
<p>Sana was there when she got to her dorm room after spending the whole day experimenting suits, wearing one of the alpha's hoodies and Dahyun almost cried from relief. "I know he can be a little too much to handle, but that's the only way he knows to spend time with the ones he cares about" and while Dahyun was being babied by Sana she suddenly didn't care at all about her stressful evening with her father in law. If she got to be coddled by Sana at the end of it all, nothing mattered.<br/>
</p>
<p>So yes, there was this pressure surrounding Dahyun at all times, after all, she was dating the Minatozaki Sana and was planning on being her mate, people were always talking, always criticizing her. But, one day after an argument that left Sana in tears and Dahyun guiltier than ever, Senior Jihyo came to slap some sense into Dahyun's peanut-shaped brain: "If you are feeling pressured imagine her, imagine the omega you love Dahyun?! She needs to be married one year from now and waisted two years already with an alpha that's acting like a teenager." And when Dahyun even thought about saying anything Jihyo was already at the door and left her to her contemplation saying "She's rich, so what?! Get over yourself"<br/>
</p>
<p>After that, Dahyun crawled her way back to Sana. The omega gave her a hard time, she stood waiting for Sana every day after class for four months until the omega kissed her again. It was the hardest four months of Dahyun's life, she felt lost without her omega, "Oh Momo, what will I do without her?" she used to say to the only Sana friend that was on her side, and Hirai Momo would only say "Stop being a baby and be the alpha she needs, Sana has too much on her head to worry about some whining child that can't deal with her state" and Dahyun would weep on her shoulders. Then, when Dahyun was already losing all her hopes she still stood there in front of the business department with Sana's favorite pastries on her hand and the rumors that "the Minatozaki's heir is going out with that Korean alpha, not the tiny one she used to go out with, that tall one with the Tesla" in her head. So yes, when Sana walked out of her classroom with Myuoi Mina by her side looking like she just got out of a photoshoot, walked straight to Dahyun, grabbed her face, and kissed in front of everyone, you could say that the alpha got surprised. And, when the first thing Dahyun said was "no tall alpha with a Tesla?" and Sana laughed like she didn't have a care in the world, Mina could see that they were fine.<br/>
</p>
<p>It wasn't difficult to spot them making out on campus, Sana was a needy omega, what could she say? And when they were all alone and Dahyun used to get all alpha with her, there was no way Sana would tell her no. Sana's car was usual for the couple but after a surprise heat wave that made Dahyun drive through campus with a bratty Sana on the backseat, the car turned into a big no-no for them. Then, they tried the empty classrooms from the history department that Jeongyeon swore by, it was fine for some time until a bunch of freshmen walked into them, and even if Sana laughed about it now it was anything but fun to be walked in when Dahyun's knot was deep inside her. That was a weird situation to be in, for sure. And then it was settled on Dahyun dorm room or Sana's penthouse (When they started to go out, back at freshmen year, Dahyun told Chaeyong: "She has a fucking penthouse Chae, a penthouse" and Chaeyong laughed, poor Dahyun didn't even imagine who was Minatozaki Sana).<br/>
</p>
<p>Sana just had a presentation to deliver today and when she was puking her guts out on the tiny bathroom close to her classroom while Mina and Momo changed weird looks instead of telling Mr. Park about the "Joy of business" Sana connected the dots and told herself more than her friends "I'm pregnant". That same moment Momo left the bathroom and ran through campus to a convenience store to buy some tests and there they were, the heir of the big three Japanese companies on a crappy bathroom waiting for some little sticks to turn blue. It was a good moment stone on their friendship, certainly, Momo would tell all this funny story to their kids once in the future.<br/>
</p>
<p>So, when all the five tests turned out to be blue with two little red lines on it, it was no surprise for Sana. And the timing wasn't so bad either right? Her sire liked her mate, she was getting closer to the age of 21 and Mina told her that Chaeyong spilled something about Dahyun going to talk to her father. So it was great right? She was pregnant from a loving alpha that wanted to be with her and they were going to get married soon, so why she was sobbing?<br/>
</p>
<p>"So there's a new Minatozaki heir on the way" as soon those words left Momo's mouth Mina slapped her and Sana started to cry-laugh "God, what am I going to do?" - Mina placed her hand on Sana's arm, and in her always tender tone said - "You don't have to decide anything right now, there is always another option". Sana's hormonal mind chose this moment to remember of Yeji's pup, the alpha and Jisu had such a cute toddler, Sana remembers them all going to see the baby on the hospital nursery. She remembers the way Dahyun's eyes shined when she held the tiny baby on her arms and how the alpha held her, how Yeji was beaming with pride when all the alpha's congratulated her and how Jisu never looked so beautiful. Maybe she and Dahyun could try, right? Her father would be so proud, and while she played on her brain the image of a tiny Dahyun look alike running around all Sana could think was "I'm keeping it"<br/>
</p>
<p>Sana spent her whole day worried about what Dahyun would think, the Japanese trio decided after a lot of discussions (three business majors what else to expect right?) that the best would be to tell the alpha today, so they would have time to think about it before everybody knew, including the press. The plan wasn't complicated, Dahyun would come home to Sana waiting for her with the test on her hands, they would talk and go from there, if anything goes wrong "We're a call away, Satang". That doesn't mean that Sana didn't spend her whole day worrying and eating boba tea ("It's tea Momo, pregnant women can drink tea").<br/>
</p>
<p>Dahyun had a wonderful day, starting her day with some lazy morning sex and a successful kinda "shove up your ass" presentation to a stupid class she couldn't care less. Then Sana canceled lunch, which was totally unusual but the no jam bros came to pick her up and took her to eat some burgers, that were delicious by the way, even if Chaeyong kept avoiding to talk about their mates ("Mina's just full of secrets today and it's getting me pissed off okay?! Can we just talk about any other stuff?"). After that, Dahyun had to come back to campus to tutor some juniors, still, no texts from Sana which was definitely out of style for the Japanese Heir but Dahyun remembers how nervous she was this morning about some presentation, "Probably that". After some cramming, it was finally four in the afternoon and she could go home to her omega without feeling any guilt, Mr. Minatozaki was recently putting a lot of pressure on her grades, "So you can get a good job after college and take care of my Sana".<br/>
</p>
<p>Yes, it was true that Dahyun went to the Minatozaki's state to talk to Mr. Minatozaki about the marriage. It was Mina's idea, they were reunited with their "monthly alpha reunion" in Chaeyong's place and Mina was "just around, didn't realize that it was today", Jeongyeon was sure the omegas had a plan to spy on them, even if they only played games and drank beer. So when Dahyun said she was thinking about taking the next step, Jeongyeon spat her beer, and Chaeyong choked on her pizza while Mina had this look on her face as she had just planned all of this. While Mina explained that the Minatozaki's had rings going in their family for generations "since the beginning of times", Jeongyeon and Chaeyong were about to murder Dahyun with their eyes, the next day during lunch Jeongyeon told her that now all of them would have to "compete Dahyun, you raised the bar too much for us down here".<br/>
</p>
<p>One call later that week and Dahyun found herself on Mr. Minatozaki's office, using the moss green two-piece suit he bought for her on her birthday and some brown shoes Sana gave her. Mrs. Minatozaki said she looked "lovely as always, dear" when she walked into the office, of course, Dahyun had an eye in the hanging Katana on the wall just above the top of her father in law head and another on him. Mr. Minatozaki placed three rings in front of her, Mrs. Minatozki said that apparently, those rings were in the family for so long that all the heirs of the Minatozaki family got married with them, Mr. Minatozaki said Sana always liked the big diamond one, "the one her mother got married with", but all Dahyun could think about was the flowery like one and with a nod from the patriarch, Dahyun climbed on her car with that ring on her pocket. When the gates opened to Dahyun the Minatozaki observed her from the balcony,  Mrs. Minatozaki whispered to her husband "I told you she would pick the right one, she really is Sana mate, dear." - with a loud laugh from her alpha, she said - "You can try to play with her, but she knows our pup"<br/>
</p>
<p>You can Say Dahyun was having a great day, however when she came home the lights were off and the only sound came from the bedroom, the alpha learned with all this time of dating the omega that this could only indicate two things or Sana had a terrible day or Sana was drunk, but viewing that it was a Wednesday it was probably the first one. Taking off her shoes Dahyun notices a different smell around the penthouse, something citric? What the hell was Sana doing up there?<br/>
</p>
<p>When the alpha climbed the stairs to the bedroom the smell only became stronger, she also noticed more things: how the volume of the tv is not loud enough for anyone to pay attention to it, merely serving as background music; how Sana was laying all curled up on the bed and hugging her legs, how can the omega look so small?; how the sobbings of Sana were so quiet the alpha could barely hear them. Sana doesn't even like Grey's Anatomy? Why is she crying? Dahyun took her jacket off and lied on the bed with her omega, curling herself around Sana and hugging her close. The omega started to cry even harder and louder and Dahyun became exasperated, what was giving her omega these distressing feelings and how can she fix it? "Boo, what's going on? What's this smell?" As the alpha talked the smell became stronger, the citrus scent was enveloping her and Sana. The omega never stopped whipping and just placed her hand on the alpha arms while pointing to the nightstand with her head: "Look Dahyun".<br/>
</p>
<p>The alpha didn't hear her omega talk in such a passive way since forever, Sana never talked like she was submissive to any alpha, her own words "I'm just as equal as you are Dahyun, we are only distinctive on our anatomy". When the alpha took her head from the curve of Sana's neck and looked she finally saw, there on the nightstand beside Sana's reading glasses was a thing Dahyun had little knowledge about, a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test that meant Sana was pregnant with her pup.<br/>
</p>
<p>Suddenly all the words vanished from her vocabulary, the alpha didn't even know what to do. She laid motionless next to her omega. This changed everything in their life. A pup. No, not a pup, their pup.<br/>
</p>
<p>Sana felt like she couldn't breathe, why wasn't Dahyun saying anything? She was just there hugging Sana close, breathing into Sana's hair, as if she let her go the omega would disappear. Dahyun, on the other hand, felt like she couldn't breathe herself, she promised Mr. Minatozaki she would take care of Sana and now they aren't even mated and she is full of her pups. Minatozaki Sana is full of Dahyun's pups and smelling like citrus because that's what her pups will like. A small smile takes place on the alpha's face and all she can think about is: "We need to get married"<br/>
</p>
<p>Sana's incredulous and not believing that's what the alpha is thinking about it, she only wants to marry me because I'm pregnant? and through her tears, all Sana can say is: "Dahyun, what?"<br/>
</p>
<p>The alpha lets her go and gestures with her hands: "You are pregnant, we need to get married. It's simple Sana it's what your father would've wanted"<br/>
</p>
<p>Sana got up from the bed, and while putting her robe she couldn't believe that was what Dahyun was thinking about when she just told her she's carrying her pups. The tears don't stop to flood her face: "I tell you I'm carrying your pups and you think about my father? God Dahyun!"<br/>
</p>
<p>Dahyun sat on the bed, what was she supposed to think about? Sana is already pregnant and the ring is right there on her jacket pocket on the floor, it's the right thing to do.<br/>
</p>
<p>"Oh god, I really don't want to talk to you right now"- Sana started to leave the bedroom, the tears never leaving her face - "I can't even look at you, come see me when you aren't full of my father on your head"<br/>
</p>
<p>"Listen to me Minatozaki Sana, listen because I'll only say this once."- Sana stopped at the door, and while getting up from the bed, Dahyun told her - "I don't even care about what you are going to do with this baby, what I know" - Sana slowly stopped crying, paying more attention to the alpha - "What I do know is how much I want to be with you, how my heart desires for you, for you and this baby Sana. Oh God, our baby!" - Placing her hand on the door Sana couldn't avoid her insistent tears, she wanted to hear Dahyun say this for so long - "So, Minatozaki Sana, listen to me and give us a chance" - Coming closer to the omega Dahyun picked up her jacket and took the ring out off the pocket. - "Look at me Sana"<br/>
</p>
<p>Sana turned around and the alpha she loved wasn't even an arm length away from her, Dahyun just stood there with a ring on her hand, her ring. Sana gasped, this meant that Mina wasn't kidding, Dahyun was really proposing with: "The Minatozaki ring"<br/>
</p>
<p>"I got it from your dad, I had this whole planned grand gesture and this is why I can't stop thinking about him." A smile took place on Dahyun's face while she placed herself on one knee "But I had to go and get you all full of pups before I could even say what you want to hear, so Minatozaki Sana, do you give me the honor to be your trophy alpha?"<br/>
</p>
<p>Sana started to sob a little bit more and when she was about to open her mouth Dahyun talked.<br/>
</p>
<p>"I'm kidding Jesus! Do you want to marry me Sana?"<br/>
</p>
<p>If Sana could spend her whole patrimony just to freeze this moment forever she would do it in a blink of an eye. Dahyun there in one knee wearing jeans and a white shirt, the Minatozaki ring on her hand and a satisfied smile on her face asking for Sana the easiest answer she could get. Sana could've said yes to Dahyun since the day they met in that freshmen fair, so she just whispered the truth to her lover:<br/>
</p>
<p>"Yes"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, and for those who read my Yejisu "I want it all with you" did you enjoyed that they appear here? Tell me about it on the comments! Kudos are always aprecciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>